Rukia and Ichigo
by Maj.Thunders
Summary: A story where Ichigo learns that Rukia liked him for a long time. In the Making Warning Sexual Contact
1. Chapter 1

Command Center Major Katara Thunders Office

Command Center of Cyber Space Cadets

Office Of Major Katara Thunders

or

I do not own bleach! Thats it I don't. This story is level MA

!This contains sexual contact!

Chapter 1

The gym was dark except some lights here and there. With other kids in there costumes. Me I was in a white with blue trimming dress with a fox tail and ears and Ichigo in his regular clothes. So I walk up to him "Why are you in them?" He looked at me. "Well Rukia I think no one wants to see me naked. In less you do." I got mad some how he knows how to push my buttons. "Why you got some nerve saying that!" He walked away "I think you do don't ya?" "I do not!" I ran after him. He stopped suddenly making me run in to him. "Hey!" He did not answer and left the gym.

Three hours after I'm sleeping in the closet until my pussy started to feel good. I woke up and notice Ichigo rubbing me. When he notice he stopped. "Why you!" I said about to punch him but he started to rub my pussy again but faster. I could not move do to how good it felt to be rubbed. He sure knows how to make a girl feel good. He moved my panties to one side and started to rub my clit. I let out a moan just to get my mouth covered by his free hand. "Shh you don't want my dad hearing you." He said softly. He started to finger me causing me to arch my back. He just went faster and faster until I let out a whimper when I came. Next think I seen was his dick in my face. "Please." he said. "Please suck it." I grabbed his dick and started rubbing it. He let out a grunt at me rubbing him but then a moan when I started to lick the head of his dick. Then I took his dick in mouth inch by inch. He placed his hands on my head as I started to suck him. "Holy hell your mouth feels so good Rukia." I sucked him harder and faster until he came in my mouth with out telling me making me choke on his cum. "Hell." He said as he quickly took his dick out of my mouth. "I'm sorry Rukia. Forgive me I'll do anything." I look at him. "Fuck me." He was somewhat shocked and said "What?" I got up and pushed him until he fell on his bed. "I said fuck me." He shakes his head. "Your not ok." I get on top of him and puts his dick in my pussy. "Ahhh so tight." I started to move up and down on his dick. I let out some light moans due to it felt grate to have a dick in my pussy again. He grabbed my hips I let him fuck me and I went in to counter thrusting. We went faster I let out a loud moan just to be pulled in to a deep kiss. He thrust faster and faster in to me. Then I came on his dick. It must have been to much for him due to he came right after I came. I got off him and headed back for the closet but to be stopped by him with another kiss. "Thank you." He said. "No thank you Ichigo."

End of Chapter 1

If you like to comment on this please do. Comment on what

you like to happen next with Rukia and Ichigo. If you really

want to see it in the story please read my profile

I can bring the idea up to the Entertainment Detachment We need your ideas to make the chapters longer.

Thanks,

Major Katara Thunders

_**Entertainment Detachment**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Lost of Life**

**Rukia in this chapter is more going to tell you about The Lost of Life. Yes you more likely not see Ichigo in this part of the story. Like I said she will be talking to you.**

**I don't own bleach, this is just baced on the characters where they are, how they are, or what I put in this chapter will not be from the show.**

**Major Katara Thunders**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I remember The Lost of Life or known as the TLL. The TLL was an organization made to try to bring spirits from the Soul Society back to the real world by rebirth.

So they only had one program open to the Soul Society that was Project Rebirth. The Rebirth Project was hard to do. They had to brake down your DNA and make you in to a sperm cell and put it in to refrignation for artificial insemination. The TLL had a clinic on earth in the same town Ichigo lived in.

One day I meat Ichigo you all remember how that happen. _He was a baka that night. _Then what happen not to long ago with me and Ichigo. I went to the TLL and talked to them. It seems like they had been working on another project called. The Rebirth of Body Project. I asked about it all they said is and I qoute. "The TRBP takes a characteristics of you and makes a permanent body. After that your soul can go in it but after that your sealed in that body and your humen just like you where in the world before you died. And after that you can live life like it was before death." I thought about going throw that Project seeing that I'm starting to fall in love with that baka from that night but if I do I will not be a Shinigami any more but what do I want more?

I went throw the project 3 days after I asked about it reason for love and I hope I havent made a bad choice. Ichigo more likely kill me for this but I will not tell him until I think its the right time to do so.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Me: "Ok thats Chapter 2 this chapter has a name to it."

Ichigo: "unlike that other chapter."

Rukia: "Ichigo don't start."

Me: "Hey if he starts due to im typeing this story up I can kill him." Thinking. "Or worse."

Rukia: "Whats worse then dead?"

Me: Wispers something in Rukia's ear.

Rukia: "Ok that is worse then dead."

-Ok please Review I will love them and it'll show me you are reading the story."


End file.
